1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint scrapers and, more specifically, to a thermo paint scraper that is a hand held tool with a heated scraping blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the advantage of heating the paint on a surface prior to its removal by scraping is known, there is no current tool that provides both the heating function and the scraping function in a hand held scraping tool with alternate blade types. Such a tool is needed to improve the ability of persons removing paint by scraping.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermo paint scraper that is a hand held tool with a heated blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermo paint scraper that consists of a combination of a sharp edge blade to scrape the paint and a heating element that heats the blade.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thermo paint scraper with a temperature sensor that maintains the blade at a constant temperature, up to 600 degrees Fahrenheit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide high heat to the blade of the thermo paint scraper for transmission to the paint that is to be removed. This helps in softening the paint whereby the edge of the tool can pass through a plurality of paint layers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide alternate blades to more closely match the surfaces where paint is to be removed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable scraper assembly that is held in place by a combination of the bay receptacles on the main unit which accept the metal prongs of the assembly, with a heat insulator material isolating the main unit from the scraper assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint scraper with a blade heated by heated air discharged from the tool body onto the blade.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a thermo paint scraper that is a hand held device that is connected to a power source to electrically heat the scraper assembly scraper member, i.e. the blade. The tool has a sharp edge blade to scrap the paint and a heating element to heat the blade. The thermo paint scraper has a temperature sensor to maintain the blade at a constant temperature, up to 600 degrees Fahrenheit. Alternatable scraper assemblies are provided to more closely match the surfaces where paint is to be removed. The blades are shaped to match the most common of paint surfaces and also to match the most common of xe2x80x9cnook and cranniexe2x80x9d surfaces. Each scraper assembly has prongs for insertion into receptacles on the tool body.
In another embodiment, the scraper assembly blade is heated by hot air discharged from the tool body onto the blade.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay, the bay being in electrical communication with the power source, and a scraper assembly having a scraper member, the scraper member being heat conductive and having an electrically insulated interior and a electrically powered heating element within the interior, the scraper assembly further having a docking member, the docking member being securely and removably received by the body bay, the docking member being in electrical communication with the bay, such that electric power is provided to the heating element, the heat from the heating element being conducted to the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the docking member insulates the bay from heat.
In one embodiment, the scraper member is heated to approximately 600 degrees Fahrenheit.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises an on-off switch positioned on the body such that electrical power to the docking member is terminated when the switch is in the off position.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises a temperature regulator positioned on the body for regulating the temperature of the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the temperature regulator includes an off position such that electrical power to the docking member is terminated when the regulator is in the off position.
In one embodiment, the docking member has a first prong and a second prong and the bay has a first receptacle and a second receptacle, the first prong mating with the first receptacle, the second prong mating with the second receptacle.
In one embodiment, the scraper member has a straight blade, the blade being substantially perpendicular to the body longitudinal axis when the blade is in a horizontal orientation.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises alternatable scraper assemblies, each having a different scraper member shape.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay and a tube, the bay having a first receptacle and a second receptacle, the tube having an open first end proximate the bay; a heating element positioned within the tube, the heating element being in electric communication with the electric power source; a fan, in electric communication with the power source, the fan being positioned within the tube to blow air such that the air encounters the heating element and is discharged from the tube first end; and a scraper assembly having a heat-conductive scraper member and a docking member, the docking member having a first prong for mating with the bay first receptacle, a second prong for mating with the bay second receptacle, and at least one air passage, the scraper member being positioned with respect to the tube first end such that the discharged air passes through the docking member and strikes the scraper member, heating the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises a diffusing member in the docking member at least one air passage for diffusing the discharged air.
In one embodiment, the number of docking member air passages is at least two and each is positioned to redirect a portion of the fanned air from the tube first opening onto the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the number of docking member air passages is one and is generally centered on the docking member.
In one embodiment, the docking member insulates the bay from heat.
In one embodiment, the scraper member is heated to approximately 600 degrees Fahrenheit.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises an on-off switch positioned on the body such that electrical power to the fan and heating element is terminated when the switch is in the off position.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises a temperature regulator positioned on the body for regulating the temperature of the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the temperature regulator includes an off position such that electrical power to the fan and the heating element is terminated when the regulator is in the off position.
In one embodiment, the docking member has a first prong and a second prong and the bay has a first receptacle and a second receptacle, the first prong mating with the first receptacle, the second prong mating with the second receptacle.
In one embodiment, the scraper member has a straight blade, the blade being substantially perpendicular to the body longitudinal axis when the blade is in a horizontal orientation.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises alternatable scraper assemblies, each having a different scraper member shape.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay, the bay being in electrical communication with the power source; a scraper assembly having a scraper member and a docking member, the docking member being securely and removably received by the body bay; and heating means for electrically heating the scraper member.
In one embodiment, the scraper member is heated to approximately 600 degrees Fahrenheit.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises switch means for turning the heating means on and off.
In one embodiment, the tool further comprises temperature regulating means for regulating the temperature of the scraper member.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay, the bay being in electrical communication with the power source, the bay having a first and second receptacle; a scraper assembly having a scraper member, the scraper member having a straight blade, the blade being substantially perpendicular to the body longitudinal axis when the blade is in a horizontal orientation. the scraper member being heat conductive and having an electrically insulated interior and a electrically powered heating element within the interior, the scraper assembly further having a docking member, the docking member having a first prong and a second prong, the first prong being securely and removably received by the body bay first receptacle, the second prong being securely and removably received by the body bay second receptacle, the docking member being in electrical communication with the bay, such that electric power is provided to the heating element, the heat from the heating element being conducted to the scraper member, the docking member insulating the bay from the heat; a temperature regulator positioned on the body for regulating the temperature of the scraper member, the temperature regulator having an off position such that electrical power to the docking member is terminated when the regulator is in the off position; and at least one additional scraper assembly, the at least one additional scraper assembly being alternatable with the scraper assembly, each of the at least one additional scraper assemblies having a different scraper member shape.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay and a tube, the bay having a first receptacle and a second receptacle, the tube having an open first end proximate the bay; a heating element positioned within the tube, the heating element being in electric communication with the electric power source; a fan, in electric communication with the power source, the fan being positioned within the tube to blow air such that the air encounters the heating element and is discharged from the tube first end; a scraper assembly having a heat-conductive scraper member and a docking member, the docking member having a first prong for mating with the bay first receptacle, a second prong for mating with the bay second receptacle, and an air passage, the air passage being generally centered on the docking member, the air passage having a diffusing member, the scraper member being positioned with respect to the tube first end such that the discharged air passes through the docking member diffusing member and strikes the scraper member, heating the scraper member, the docking member insulating the bay from heat; a temperature regulator positioned on the body for regulating the temperature of the scraper member, the temperature regulator having an off position such that electrical power to the fan and heating element is terminated when the regulator is in the off position; and at least one additional scraper assembly, the at least one additional scraper assembly being alternatable with the scraper assembly, each of the at least one additional scraper assemblies having a different scraper member shape.
There is provided in one embodiment, a scraping tool adapted to receive electric power from a power source, comprising: a body having a bay and a tube, the bay having a first receptacle and a second receptacle, the tube having an open first end proximate the bay; a heating element positioned within the tube, the heating element being in electric communication with the electric power source; a fan, in electric communication with the power source, the fan being positioned within the tube to blow air such that the air encounters the heating element and is discharged from the tube first end; a scraper assembly having a heat-conductive scraper member and a docking member, the docking member having a first prong for mating with the bay first receptacle, a second prong for mating with the bay second receptacle, and a pair of air passages, each air passage positioned to redirect a portion of the fanned air from the tube first opening onto the scraper member, heating the scraper member, the docking member insulating the bay from heat; a temperature regulator positioned on the body for regulating the temperature of the scraper member, the temperature regulator having an off position such that electrical power to the fan and heating element is terminated when the regulator is in the off position; and at least one additional scraper assembly, the at least one additional scraper assembly being alternatable with the scraper assembly, each of the at least one additional scraper assemblies having a different scraper member shape.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.